Blood Is Thicker Than Ice
by hallescomet97
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton Universe I own nothing other than the plot line. reviews welcome. Rated T to be safe. NOT A HORROR STORY. It's a snow day at Dalton, and our favorite boys are having fun on the frozen lake on school grounds. What could possibly go wrong on such a perfect day? Well, were about to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine kicked himself up off the ice and performed a double axle spin. He smiled to himself at his skills. He glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, just to make sure he was watching. He was, and seemed in awe at seeing his boyfriend air born. This impressive move, however, was spoiled when Blaine's skates slipped on his landing, causing the warbler to fall. He landed squarely on his butt with a solid thud. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth. To anyone else, it would seem to be a look of shock or worry. Blaine however, knowing his boyfriend, could plainly see the laugh the countertenor was attempting to stifle. As Blaine sat there, another completely unrestrained laugh was heard behind him. He knew by the sound who it was, but still turned to face them. Sure enough, there stood Shane, laughing hard at his brother's misfortune.  
"Wow Blaine," Shane managed to get out through his laughter, " quite an epic jump. Though, in my opinion, the landing needs a little work. Oh god! I don't think I've ever even seen Reed spill like that!" He laughed for a few more seconds before calming himself, his expression growing more serious " Ok, now that I've had my laugh, are you ok? You went down pretty hard!" Shane's face had grown to look concerned, worried at the fact that Blaine had yet to stand up.  
" Ya, Shane, I'm ok. Just mortified that Kurt saw me screw up one of my ace moves!" Blaine chuckled. He had to admit that his fall must have looked pretty spectacular to the others. Thankfully, not many people were skating on Dalton's frozen pond today, and even less of them had seen his epic mess up. Only three people were close enough to view it. There was Shane, his brother, who had seen and done a lot worse. There was Kurt, who may poke fun at him later, but wasn't the worst possible person in the world to have seen this. And there was Reed, sitting and watching from a bench on the side of the lake with a sprained ankle. Reed was his friend, his brother's boyfriend, and his boyfriend's roommate. These criteria, added to the fact that he was clumsy himself, made Reed an acceptable person to fall on his tail in front of.  
"Good." Shane sighed as he relaxed from panic. He shot a thumbs up over at Kurt, who had himself gone bug-eyed when Blaine didn't get up. He then turned back to his brother. "So, bro, are you gonna get off the ice, or are you trying to get a soaking wet butt?"  
"Um, in a minute..." Blaine said nervously.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Shane asked curiously.  
Blaine glanced up at his little brother, his eyes saying all.  
Shane smirked. "You're afraid of falling on you seat on the ice again. Don't worry. Here, let me give you a hand up." He extended his arm and Blaine took his hand. Using the leverage Shane provided, he slowly got to his feet.  
Once again stand up right, Blaine brushed the snow from his pants. "Thanks bud." He said blushing.  
"Anytime bro!" Shane smiled as he skated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine skate towards Kurt, who was wearing a smile that rivaled Julian's famous Cheshire grin.  
Blaine smiled, extremely embarrassed, at his boyfriend. "Be honest," he muttered for only them to hear, " how bad did that look?"  
Kurt giggled and took Blaine's hand. "Not to bad, just slightly amusing." He grinned, "I've seen a lot worse!"  
" Really?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows, "Where? How?"  
"Ugh, two words baby: Finn Hudson." Kurt laughed, "When you see that boy attempt to dance, dear gaga, it's a train wreck on two left feet!"  
Blaine laughed at the double cliché. "Wow, that bad, huh?"  
"Yup. And don't even get me started on my dad and his..." Kurt was interrupted by a well shot snowball hitting him in the shoulder. Both the boys turned to see the Tweedle twins peaking innocently at them from the bushes. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine shook his head, though both wore a slight grin. No snow day was complete without Ethan and Evan making mischief. The twin both grinned and walk towards them.  
"Oh Alice! We got you good!" Ethan snickered  
"One of our best snowballs to date, don't you think?" Evan said proudly.  
" Yes," Kurt nodded, giving into the smile edging on his mouth, " very expertly craft! And most impressive that you remembered my rules about where to aim them!"  
"Well, of course we did!" Evan smiled sweetly, "Don't get it in your hair, because it take you a heck of a time to get it the way you like it..."  
"Don't throw them if you're wearing designer clothing," Ethan added, " because that stuff is NOT cheap to clean or replace!"  
"No face shots," Evan said, his smile dimming slightly, "because of your sensitive skin...and the fact that it reminds you of getting slushied at you old school." He winced at the idea of anyone doing such a thing to their Alice.  
"And absolutely NOTHING is to be thrown at your lower back!" Ethan said, a dead serious expression on his face, "That one we figured out for ourselves after the last time we did that. Dang! That panic attack you had was some scary stuff! I know you said it's fine, since we didn't know, but I for one feel like a rat turd for doing that to you!"  
"Same here!" Evan nodded," the jokes only funny when both sides can laugh at it at some point. If it's not fun for you, Kurt, it's not fun for us!"  
Kurt nodded. "Thanks guys. That means a lot coming from you two."  
The twins smiles return in an instant. "Anytime Alice!" they said in unison. They both strapped on skates and made their way onto the ice.  
"Now," Ethan said, "Alice and Rabbit, would either of you care to join us in going over to check on our dear injured door mouse over there?"  
Blaine and Kurt glanced over at Reed. He sat alone on his bench, transfixed in watching Shane skate gracefully around the pond. As they watched, they saw Dwight skating towards him from the other side of the lake. He flopped down next Reed. Reed seemed pleased at the company, which suggested that the boy would enjoy having them go over there. The boys nodded and skated behind the twins towards their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Reed smiled at them as they approached, while Dwight seemed to be struggling to remove his skates. Kurt knelt to help the boy his frozen laces, much to Dwight's gratitude. Blaine plopped down on the other side of Reed on the bench. As the he did, he felt Reed shiver slightly beside him. Blaine instinctively wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer, trying to warm him up. The twins, who stood on either side of the bench, both reached into their bags and each pulled out a blanket.  
"Oh dear, door-mouse," Evan exclaimed with a laugh " you'll freeze your fur off!" He wrapped his blanket tightly about the small boys frame.  
"Thanks, Evan." Reed giggled, "I knew I should have worn my other coat, but it would clash with my outfit so bad it's humiliating!"  
They both laughed at this. Meanwhile, Kurt had, with much difficulty, removed Dwight's stubborn skates. However, it wasn't just the iced laces that made it difficult. Dwight seemed to be vibrating under his hands. Ethan noticed this and wrapped the blanket he had removed about the young spiritualist's shoulders.  
"Dwight, are you ok?" Ethan asked worriedly, a rare frown across his mouth. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder."Holy heck! Dwight, you're shaking like a leaf! And your skin is freaking freezing!"  
This caught the attention of the rest of the boys on the bench. Kurt removed his gloves and pressed a hand to the exposed skin on Dwight's wrist, instantly alarmed at its low temperature. Evan skated to the other side of the bench to stand next to his twin, both their faces now identical looks of worry. Reed scooted closers to Dwight on the bench in an attempt to share his new found body heat. Blaine got up and kneel next to Kurt on the ground, trying to get a better look.  
Dwight's face was cover from his neck to the bridge of his nose in his scarf. The parts of his cheeks they could see were flushed a violent red. He shook severely. His skin was littered with goose bumps. Reed pulled off his own blanket and put it over his friends's lap, since the Dwight obviously needed it much more.  
" Dwight? " Blaine asked with concern, "Come on buddy, talk to us. What's wrong?"  
Dwight clenched his eyes shut, seemingly in deep discomfort. He muttered something from under his scarf. They could only make out a few words and phrases,"so cold" and "numb" among the mix.  
"Sorry D," Blaine said," didn't quite catch that. Here," Blaine reach up and lowered Dwight's scarf slightly, " let me just..." He stopped suddenly.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked worried, looking up at Dwight too "what's...HOLY SHOOT! His lips are BLUE!"  
"Crud!" Evan swore under his breath,"Dwight, dude, how long have you been out here?"  
"Aaa f-f-few hour-r-r-s-s." Dwight managed to stutter and slur out,"my..r-room mate ...left campus..h-he has..the key!"  
" That jerk left you locked out in the cold?" Reed demanded angrily.  
"I..I...t-told him I'd... be ok!" Dwight said defensively. He didn't want his roommate to get in trouble for what had been his personal screw up.  
"Well, obviously, you're not." Kurt said softly, placing a warm hand on the smaller boy's frozen face," You need to go inside and get warm. You're gonna get hypothermia or frost bite!"  
"If he doesn't have it already." Evan muttered grimly. The twins may have been the school pranksters, but they became very protective and serious when something was wrong. There could be no jokes if not all of there friends were in a state to enjoy them.  
"Here, hold on a sec." Ethan said. He whipped his phone out and start texting. He sent off the message, which was almost instantly answered. Ethan flipped his phone open and scanned the message, nodding silently to himself.  
"Who...who did you text?" Dwight stuttered.  
"Caterpillar." Ethan answered, not looking up from the message. " Hans is the only person I know who is still in the dorms. I told him you got locked out of your room, were shaking like a chihuahua, and were freezing so hard you lips looked like shriveled grape gummy worms. He just sent me the new pass code to his room so we could just take you there. He's gonna call the school nurse to come and make sure you're, well, not physically damaged."  
Dwight simply nodded. That sounded good. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that. Must have been the cold screwing with his brain.  
"Need any help getting up, bud?" Evan asked  
"Ya," Dwight nodded, "um...m'feet have...gone numb. I...I don't know if ..."  
Ethan raised a hand to stop him. "Say no more, my strange little friend." He smirked,"I got you covered." He reached down and remove his own skates. After slipping into his boots, he slowly leaned forward and scooped Dwight up. He glanced at the others. "I'm gonna take him up to Hans." He explained "He's numb from the cold and shaking like crazy. I don't think he'd be able to walk that far on his own. Plus, I'm the one with the code to open the door. I'll be back once he's settled."  
They all nodded. Ethan walked quickly towards the dorms. Once he was out of sight, Evan turned back to the other. "Well," he sighed with a smile," with Ethan inside, I'm gonna have to reek twice the havoc! I'd better get to it. See you guys later." With that, he skate away on the ice.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he left, Shane came over. "Hey," he said, worried at what he had just seen, "what was that about? Is Dwight ok?"  
"Ya, don't worry." Blaine nodded, " he got locked out of his room and has been freezing out here. Ethan is taking up into Han's dorm to get warmed up." He didn't want to go into detail and freak Shane out with the possibility of Dwight having hypothermia or frostbite.  
"Oh, ok." Shane nodded, "That's good. Ethan and Hans should be able to take care of him." He turned to look at Reed. He smiled softly. "I see Dwight's not the only one freezing their tail off. Reed, baby, I TOLD you to wear your green coat. You didn't listen, said you'd be perfectly fine. I warned you that you'd regret it, and now..."  
"ALRIGHT SHANE!" Reed exclaimed indignantly, " you were right, ok? You may commence with the happy, overly energetic 'I told you so' dancing!"  
"Now, what fun would that be?" Shane smiled softly, "No, I refuse to laugh at your discomfort, for that would most certainly make me the worst boyfriend in Ohio. I am simply glad you accept that I do, in fact, have my moments of correctness. Now, I will do my duty as your loving, doting, completely awesome, perfect boyfriend and remedy your issue." With that, he slipped off his own outer jacket and wrapped it around Reed's small body. " There we go. I was starting to overheat from all this exercise anyway, so this will kill two birds with one stone." He helped Reed slip his arms into the oversized coat, then zipped it up to the boys chin.  
Reed sighed contently. The jacket was warm and toasty and felt good against his chilled body. Not only that, but it held a scent that was very distinctly...Shane. Maybe if Dwight had someone to do this for him, he wouldn't have gotten so bad. God only knew that, if it weren't for Shane's coat, he'd be the next one to catch frost nip.  
Shane laughed slightly at the adorable face Reed was making. "Better?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"Mmmm, ya, very much so. Thank you." Reed giggled.  
"Hey, I'm just doing what any good boyfriend would do for his lover. It's no problem." Shane smiled. He reached down and gently placed a hand on Reed's boot. " How's your ankle feeling?"  
"It doesn't hurt as much as before, but it's still really sore." Reed winced, "It's ok, though. I'm perfectly happy to stay right here and watch you do moves out on the ice that would likely get me killed."  
"Alright, babe, if you say so." Shane nodded, getting up, "Just tell me when you wanna go in, ok?"  
Reed nodded and Shane skated back out onto the pond.  
Kurt and Blaine had watch all of this happen. It was cute to watch the two younger boys together. Blaine couldn't help but feel pride in what a gentleman his brother had grown into. He was alway insanely energetic and wild in everything he did, but even with this he somehow found a way to be so sweet and careful with Reed. Blaine could almost physically see his brother's movements slow and soften around the young artist. It was truly amazing to see.


End file.
